a. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to safety line system for use by a workman working at a height above the ground. In particular the invention relates to a support post for a safety line system.
b. Related Art
While a worker is working at height he will typically be connected to a secure mounting by means of a lifeline attached to a harness. In particular, in many circumstances, a secure safety line or rail is provided across or around the raised area in which the workers are working.
The workers are attached to this safety rail by means of a lanyard attached at one end to a harness or similar worn by each worker and at the other end to a traveller engaged with and able to slide along the safety line or rail. As such, as the worker moves around, the traveller is pulled along the safety rail by the lanyard so as to follow the worker around the area.
The safety line or rail is typically mounted on and supported by a number of support posts at intervals along its length. Support posts may be provided, in particular, at corners, so as to provide a means for guiding the line smoothly around the corner. The support posts, therefore, are required to maintain the safety line or rail in the desired position while allowing the workers to move around relative to the line or rail.
The problem with these systems is that, when a workman falls, although some of the energy of the fall may, for example, be absorbed by the lanyard, the relative rigidity of the support posts means that little energy is absorbed by these supports.
It is, therefore, an object of the present invention to provide an improved safety line support able to absorb some of the energy from the fall of a worker secured to the safety line.